


Airplanes

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [2]
Category: cowchop
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Smoking, sweet kisses only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: A weird fic about smoker Aleks and prostitute James where dreams come true,listen to the song airplane by B.O.B feat hayley williams for full effect





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this bizarro shit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322440) by oneaction-reaction. 



James is cold, he regrets not having full gloves instead of mittens. He looks appealing, sure, but that’s no help for a weather like this one. Damn plaid shirt that aren’t even warm. He shakes his head, walking quickly over a parking lot to be in a good street.

He needs money, badly, or else the landlord will kick him out.

If only he knew how to dance, he’d be in a good place. Probably. But no, he has to sell himself on the streets. At least he can pick up who he wants since he’s his own boss. He’s just a bit annoyed because he used to look for people in clubs or bars, but got kicked out, for obvious reasons.

But more than the fact that he’s out in the cold, he’s annoyed because he’ll probably never see that blond guy again.That guy probably knew he was a hooker anyways, it’s not like it was a secret. Still, James liked the guy, looking at him from afar while a “customer” had an arm around his waist.

You can still dream after all.

The many nights were James and that blond guy were in the same bar, he imagined him instead of the strangers touching him in the cold motel. At least none were weirdos, so his dream was safe, like his body and mind.

He walks in the main alley of the park, confident, a knife in his pocket ready to use. The wind is chill, autumn is near. He looks around and smiles as he sees some people he knows. Some are night workers, except that they aren’t occasional like he is, but they still sort of look for each others.

His phone vibrates in his pocket so he looks it up and it’s only a text from his friend Joe asking how his night is going. He knows the truth and James is honest with him, but he quickly needs to look up his text because people are coming his way.

It’s a group of people, big guys walking fast and not really looking for a hook. They are just passing by so James thinks it’s okay to answer Joe, but at the second he looks down he frowns because…  
He saw a hoodie, a stupid and familiar meme hoodie.

He quickly looks up again and definitly sees him, the blond guy from the bar. He’s walking along with the bigs guys, laughing with one of them in particular and James’ heart tightens in his chest.

Before he can look away and pretend he’s busy with something, the guy’s eyes are on him as he stops laughing. James is sure they know what he’s doing here and that makes him feel uneasy. But the guy says nothing, just keeps up with his friends without breaking his gaze.

“Dude, are you listening to me ?” His friend says, clearly annoyed by his lack of reactions.

“Yeah, dude.” is all he answers, still looking at James as they walk right next to him.

It’s…awkward, to say the least. But as much as James would love to disappear into the ground, he can’t help but realizes that the look the blond gave wasn’t a bad and neither a pervert one like he saw many times. It was just…Aknowledgement, somehow.

Soon enough they are too far away and the blond finaly turns back to his friend, and James tries to keep it cool as he gets back to business, giving a mischievous smile to someone clearly interested by him.

That night, he gets enough money for his rent and sweet dreams of stupid love to cheer his mood. 

The night after, James knows that he’s playing with fire as he wear the same kind of clothes and goes back to the park. He stays with other workers of the night as they talk about all and nothing, just sharing a little bit of heat and company.

At a point, James even asks if anyone knows who the blond guy is, because some of them were in the same bar. The answers are just as much informatives as they are ridiculous. Some calls him the twink, saying that he must be the mascot of the big guys group because he’s really the only one that doesn’t fit in the whole fitness muscular mindset.

But James mostly just gives attention to someone saying that the twink (called Alex ?) must be in a couple with the muscular guy he’s always next to (Brett), because they lean a lot into each others, more than with the others.

That can be true, and that’d be sad, but informations are informations after all.

He ends up the night hookless, having little to none informations other than knowing that the guy is named Alex, who’s almost always with a group of muscular guys that are a band (never heard of them, some strange music, leather and latex), and that Alex’s friend is their manager, somehow.

James decides to go out the next night and learns nothing more about the mysterious guy but gets some money from a rather nice dude. And with that money, he looks up the band he heard about, getting a ticket to see their show in the city. He’s curious about their stuff but mostly stupid and wanting to see the blond again.

Weeks go by and he’s feeling good, even finding a side job and having enough money to organize some of his stuff and spend time with his dog, waiting for the show night.

And that specific night is…not really good. He doesn’t like the music, not being his taste at all. But the worst are that the beers are warm because of a technical problem and a dozen of people tried to rub themselves on him, no thanks. Not even mentionning how hot it was in there, but maybe it’s because he decided to keep his hair flowing.

He runs outside, because it’s a failure and he saw the Brett guy but not the blond, so it’s not worth it. As he steps outside, enjoying the cold weather, he hears a small laugh, a snickers even, from behind him.

James turns around and sees him, leaning against a wall, hoodie on, smoking.

“I didn’t know planes could make wishes true.” the blond guy says, looking at the sky and then at the ground, avoiding eye contact suddenly.

James is confused a second, looking up to see a plane, indeed. Was that guy wishing something ?

“You were waiting for me ?” is all he can say, trying to be smooth, even if he’s wearing the most plain clothes ever made. And a choker, because he likes it.

“Was-I ?” the blond says in another smile, exhaling smoke in the sky.

“What about the planes ?” if it goes wrong, he’ll run and that’ll be all.

The man lets his cigarettes falls and crushes it with his heel, slowly, before holding his hand to present himself. Of course James takes it, a bit too quickly even, making the other smiles a bit longer, even if less bright.

“I’m Aleksandr.”

“James.” About fucking time !

They barely shakes hands, but Aleks’ one is cold and he doesn’t break the motion, keeping his hand in James’ warm one. James doesn’t say a word, eyes on their hands like something magical is happening.

“You are so warm.” it’s almost a whispers, an ashamed one that the blond gives.

“Why don’t you go inside, it’s warm you know ?” James laughs, a bit awkward.

He’s afraid that the blond might be a creep after all. Maybe he has a hand fetish, oh no please not something like that.

“Saw you looking at me…In the bar, I mean.”

Aleks isn’t looking at him, but he doesn’t look ashamed, just…awkward, like everyone it seems.

“I…I mean…” James doesn’t know what to say, because he was obvious and can’t find the words to explain, doesn’t even know what the fuck he’s supposed to explain exactly.

“You never came up to me, thought. Why ?” He looks at James in the eyes, soft and not judging. “Because you were working ?”

That’s…a good way to put it. James looks down, closing his eyes and sighing. What was he expecting ? How can he get someone when they know what his “job” is ? He simply nods, defeated, ready to go back in his cold place and thinks about things that turned wrong in his life.

He feels another cold hand on his and opens his eyes to look at it. It’s a gentle touch even if Aleks is freezing. Things are weird, aren’t they ? James doesn’t even know if the guy isn’t already taken anyways. God, that’s so awkward.

“When…You aren’t working…” The blond struggles with words too at least, it’s a little reassuring. “Would you like to drink something with me ? Coffee, alcohol, hot chocolate..I mean…”

James can’t believe what he’s hearing. He looks at the guy’s face with wide eyes and the others looks everywhere but at him now. James realizes it’s his turn to answer and he almost shouts.

“Yes ! Of course !”

It makes the blond jumps in surprise and chuckles as he takes his hands back slowly, putting them in his hoodie’s pocket. James thinks he was a bit too joyful for the guy, but sees him takes out a phone out of one of his pockets.

“Can…I give you my number ?”

Man, that guy is fucking smooth, James wants to hold him right now. Instead he nods happily and takes out his own phone, writing his number down. After it’s done, the blond makes a motion for James to show him the number so he can correct it and he frowns just a bit.

“My name isn’t spelled like that.”

“Isn’t it Alexander ?”

“It’s Aleksandr with a K and S, and it ends with D and R”

James only makes a “O” with his mouth as he changes it quickly, not asking further question as the guy seems to appreciate.

“Well, me it’s just…James.” another awkward laugh as he puts his phone back in his pocket and lets his arms flails a little, not knowing what to do next.

“Alright, I’ll remember.” Is all Aleks says as he takes out another cigarette, even offering one to James who declines politely.

“Then…I should be going ? I took enough of your time. I think” He claps without realizing it.

“Dude, you sounds like Brett with the clapping.”

Oh yeah, that guy who James thought was his boyfriend or something. Maybe he is ? Maybe he’s asking for a threesome ? James isn’t ready for that at all ! Oh no, he’s thinking too much.

“Uh, Brett is the…uh, manager of the group, you see the…” Aleks explains.

“The muscular dad looking guy next to the scene ?” James can’t stop what he just said and he makes a face, realizing it.

It makes Aleks laughs a lot, something James really likes to hear and will do everything in his power to hear more.

“Fuck, that’s a good description, god ! Yeah it’s him, we’re good friends, he’s always clapping for everything.” As he says that, he imitates the man, making a ridiculous face.

It’s James’ turn to laugh and they just smiles after that, not doing much else but looking at the street, each others, the sky. It’s not awkward anymore, and James is glad for that. He just decides to flops against the wall, next to the smoker, not caring for his clothes.

That’s when he realizes he’s a bit taller than the guy as he looks a bit closer. He likes his mouth, the smirk, his eyes when he smiles. God, he’s too far gone already. Aleks takes the hood’s fabric to hide his face, a bit embarassed by the attention.

“Can I kiss you ?” James blurts out, because maybe that’s the last time he sees him, you never know, better take your chance.

Aleks coughs and takes a long drag of his cigarettes before turning towards James, nodding slowly, a bit unsure. James doesn’t rush it, starting by touching his face with his fingertips, nose to cheeks to lips. He can feel the guy shaky breath as he’s touched, can tell that it’s not something he’s used to.

He doesn’t want to play the card of the seduction but wants to give a memorable kiss as he leans in, hand cupping Aleks’ cheek. The man’s eyes close, expecting, but James doesn’t kiss him right now. He lets his nose slides and brushes against the guy’s skin, then his lips against his cheeks, nose, forehead which he finaly kisses.

Aleks is holding his breath, but one of his hands gets a grip of James’ shirt, trying not to be too shaky about it. That’s when James decides it’s time to give him a real kiss, moving away from the wall to face him and grab his face with two hands, always slowly. Even brushing his thumbs against his skin.

The kiss is slow and sweet, and it’s even better because Aleks is trying his best too and their faces are suddenly really warm. They keep kissing and touching until they hear someone clears their voice, way too close to them.

They separate like a tree struck by lightning, embarassed. Well, Aleks is embarassed, because it’s Brett standing there, arms crossed with a mischievous smile.

“Well, I see why you weren’t coming on the stage when the band called you.” He doesn’t look half angry but it’s still something James is a bit wary of. “Can you come inside ?”

Aleks nods quickly and Brett runs back inside, silent, which is strange for a man wearing such boots. The blond looks at James, sorry about the interruption and even more sorry about the fact that he has to go.

“I’m sorry, I…” he waves at the door, weakly, clearly not motivated to move.

“Yeah, work, I understand.” James says with a smile, moving some hair out of his face.

Aleks nods again, a small smile on his face, and James definitly loves that face. He should sleep more, maybe, or the dark circles under his eyes are a look he’s unaware of. The blond stands straight and walks away, a bit crouched like he’s forced to do something, but when he opens the door of the club, he looks back at James, giving him another smile, a small but sweet one.

“Call me, okay ?” it’s a shy demand and James nods with strength as the man disappears inside.

Oh he will definitly call him, he won’t let him go.

His heart is beating too fast in his chest as he look to the sky to spot yet another plane. That was a good night after all, a really good night. He needs to send a text to Joe right now and probably screams to his dog when he’ll get home.


End file.
